


Falling Upon You

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dragon AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Dragons, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Fangirls, Fantasy, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Het, Human, Humanized, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed and his friends go to the Fairy Realm to catch a traitor; he meets someone else along the way.
Series: Dragon AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937017
Kudos: 2





	Falling Upon You

Bloodshed suppressed a grumble as they continued through the thick forest that surrounded the Fairy Realm. He watched as trees parted and shifted before him, his own fairy blood warding the magic the forest enlisted to protect the kingdom and granted safe passage. It was more so infuriating having to trudge through without losing grip on his friends.

Novabomb was continuously distracted by the magic illuminating and blanketing the forest, tricking the eye and spreading sparkles everywhere. Bloodshed only thought the pollen-like specks to be annoying, but it was no surprise that Novabomb would be entranced.

“How much farther?” Nebula huffed, feeling her hand getting sweaty from Bloodshed’s larger and warmer hand.

“Not far,” Bloodshed said. “The next village should be at the next bend.”

Nebula looked around, seeing nothing to indicate a bend, or a road, or any sort of marker to indicate such.

“I still can’t understand how you can move so easily,” Nebula mumbled, failing to swap her hands with Bloodshed’s tight grip holding firm. She knew it was necessary, but she was sick of holding hands for so long.

“Fairy magic is weird,” Novabomb hummed, letting Bloodshed pull him along. “How come the forest is like this anyway?”

“It’s just how it’s always been.” Honestly, he didn’t even know himself. After all, the realm was thousands of years old and the magic within it was even older. No one really knew why things were like this; it just was.

“Ugh, who even cares?” Nebula groaned. “It sucks and holding your hand for this long is a pain in the ass.”

“I think it’s fun!” Novabomb suddenly came closer to Bloodshed, leaning against him. “We barely get hugs from Bloodshed, and now we’re holding hands~ I think this is another step up in our friendship.”

Both Nebula and Bloodshed groaned, the latter half tempted to let go and shove him into the deep woods. But fortunately, the path was beginning to open up and the trees were thinning out. And the second Bloodshed saw a small pond, he let out a sigh of relief and pushed his friends forward, releasing their hands.

Nebula immediately started wiping her hand onto her clothes. “Ugh, finally… we’ve been walking through that thing for over half an hour.”

“Would you have rather gotten lost forever?” Bloodshed snapped, rubbing both of his now sweaty palms onto his pants.

She didn’t say anything else, just grumbling to herself.

Novabomb pursed his lips as he watched the two wipe their hands. Then he took a look around, finding himself a bit excited. He had never seen the Fairy Realm before. While he was used to seeing nature, there was something very different about this place compared to other forest-like places. Everything seemed much more vibrant and rich with magic; his elven instincts were thriving off of the magic that flowed through this place.

“So where can we find our guy?” Novabomb asked, humming to himself.

“Well, he was a fire fairy,” Nebula said, also taking a look around. “Maybe he went to one of the fire villages.”

Bloodshed shook his head. “If he’s smart, he’s probably hiding out somewhere away from the villages.”

Novabomb snorted. “If he was so smart, he wouldn’t be on the run and being hunted down by us!”

The half-dragon rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to say Novabomb was right, but he did have a point. This traitor really thought he could act as a spy for some ill-prepared coup that ended in obvious failure. And now he was running away to his homeland, as if Megatron didn’t have any other fairies under his reign that could follow the traitor here.

Clearly, he was a moron. But that was beside the point. They had to find this guy before he caught wind of their presence. Then they would have to go tracking him down all over again, and Bloodshed wasn’t in the mood to keep chasing this guy.

“He would have had to go into the villages for supplies at least once,” Bloodshed said. “We can ask around.”

His friends nodded, quickly following him as he made his way onto a dirt path. There were a few other fairies on the road, though they quickly scattered to the trees when they saw them. But while Bloodshed just ignored them, Novabomb and Nebula could see them peering at and staring at them. They would point and whisper in low voices, never taking their eyes off of them.

Novabomb looked to Bloodshed, seeing his shoulders hunched over. He almost laughed, considering he knew how much Bloodshed hated being stared at. Still, it got him a little curious. Surely, fairies had seen elves and humans before. And Bloodshed had definitely come to the Fairy Realm plenty of times… So why were they staring so much?

Though Nebula beat him to the punch. “You think these people have never seen a human or an elf before.

“It’s not you,” Bloodshed grumbled, knowing this would probably happen. “Let’s just make this quick.”

“Oh~” Novabomb sang, smiling brightly as he pressed close to Bloodshed, looping an arm over his neck. “So it’s you they’ve got their eye on huh? What made you so famous here?”

Bloodshed groaned, shaking the other off of him. He could still hear the whispers, and could feel the eyes on him, which only irritated him more. It was one of the reasons why he was so reluctant to go on this mission in this first place. But when Megatron gave an order, you listened, unless you had a death wish or you were his fiancée.

“Fairies don’t… mix with dragons much,” he grumbled out. “So, on top of all the other rumors that come through here, I’m… famous.”

Nebula and Novabomb exchanged glances with each other before looking out at the whispering and pointing at Bloodshed. He looked clearly uncomfortable, and seemed to be trying to make himself smaller… Of course, considering he was a big tall half dragon with wings, claws, horns, and scales, he stood out completely.

Looking back at each other, they both snorted. Bloodshed turned, eyes narrowing at them. As much as both wanted to burst out laughing, they were still on a mission. Both shook off the annoyed dragon, trying to recompose themselves.

“Let’s just go,” Bloodshed hissed, grumbling as he moved back on course. He hoped they would be left alone, but he knew better. Fairies always stared and gossiped, clearly having nothing better to do than watch an anomaly like him.

Whatever. He just hoped they didn’t get in his way.

* * *

“I knew it!”

“Shhh, Rose! Dandelion!” Wattle hushed, pulling the young fairies back. “He might see you.”

“And that would be a bad thing?” Rose beamed, trying to peek around better to stare at them. “That’s Bloodshed!”

“He’s a freaking dragon!” Dandelion bounced in place, her excitement barely contained. “A real dragon!”

Lily sighed, shaking her head as she also peered around the corner. “Yeah, we know, we all saw. But the question is why is he here, and with an elf and a human of all beings?”

“It must be something important,” Thornstriker mused, trying to peek around the corner again. As she did, the small group entered one of the shops. “Maybe they’re looking for someone?”

“Maybe it's a criminal!” Rose chittered, wings fluttering in enthusiasm. “Ooo, this is exciting!”

“Like in those books from class!” Dandelion grasped Rose’s hand, both falling into mile-a-minute tirades and speculations, feeding each other’s excitement.

Wattle huffed, reaching up to rub her eyes. “Come on, you two. I know what you’re thinking and it’s a dumb idea.”

“But nothing happens here~~” Dandelion, as the younger fairy, mused, feigning onto her friends. “And now not one but three new people come into the village.”

“And, need we remind you, one of them is an actual dragon!” Rose added, her eyes beaming.

“But what if whoever they’re looking for is dangerous?” Wattle tried to reason. “Like a killer, or or spy? Or...argh~” She turned to Thornstriker and Lily, desperate for some support. “Thornstriker, Lily, back me up here. You think this is stupid too right?”

“Oh, lay off, Wattle,” Lily said. “You know those two will just run off to see anyway. You know how they are.”

Wattle frowned, crossing her arms. “And you’re enabling them by not trying to stop them.”

Thornstriker bit her bottom lip, seeing that the trio were still in the shop and talking to the owner. “But if it’s important, we shouldn’t want to interfere. It could be dangerous...”

“OH! They’re leaving!” Rose suddenly snapped, causing the rest of them to turn. Sure enough, the trio was leaving the shop and heading down the road.

“Come on!” Dandelion said, taking Rose’s hand. “Let’s follow them!”

Wattle’s eyes widened. “Wait-!”

But it was too late. The two fairies, still hiding behind the trees, quickly followed after the three travelers. Wattle turned to Lily, who just shrugged and followed after them. Then she looked to Thornstriker, who sighed and shook her head. Honestly, when it came to Rose and Dandelion, there never was any use stopping them. Still, Thornstriker didn’t think it was wise to follow them… After all, they were agents under Megatron’s rule. They were definitely here for important, possibly dangerous reasons.

However, she and Wattle were both worried and followed after their friends. They kept to the shadows and the trees, though Rose and Dandelion were giggling like a bunch of school girls. Wattle looked incredibly annoyed with it all while Lilly didn’t seem to say much, mostly just sticking behind them and humoring them when the two got excited.

Thornstriker could almost understand it. Bloodshed was pretty famous within the Fairy Realm. His late mother, Pixela, had been a famous snow fairy that did a lot of trading with the outside kingdoms. Then one day, she had met and eventually married Bombrush, the famous dragon General to King Megatron’s kingdom. It had been a shock to most people here, considering fairies didn’t often leave the Realm, and when they did, it was usually just to their neighboring Elven Kingdom since they were both species so connected with nature. Because of this, most interspecies relationships were with elves.

But it was extremely rare with dragons. Even humans and orcs had more relationships with fairies than dragons did. Dragons were very proud creatures, intimidating and temperamental. They lived within the mountains, their ancestors having lived in the caves of dormant volcanoes or rocky canyons… They didn’t come from nature; they didn’t have a connection to it like fairies did.

So it was rare to find those who were half fairy and half dragon. With Bloodshed as one of the few that existed, other fairies couldn’t help to be curious. Not to mention his accomplishments were known within the Fairy Realm, since people loved to talk. He was a high ranking military officer, a fearsome warrior, and a handsome and single young man. Something the young fairies like Rose and Dandelion loved to talk about.

She peered over at him. He was handsome, but whenever she saw him, he always looked as if he was angry or annoyed. He probably wasn’t interested in romance, considering when women did approach him, he never really spoke much. Now that she thought about it, she never saw him talk too much to anyone who came up to him.

“Thornstriker~!” Rose hissed, waving her hands to bring her friend down. Thornstriker, panicking she had been so lost in thought that she had revealed herself instantly dropped into the bushes. “No silly, get over here!”

Confused, she moved towards the group. It was then she realized how high up they were. Below them, Bloodshed and his group scouted a small clearing. There were a few gouged patches of earth and maybe what looked like a fire pit but nothing more.

“What are they doing?” She asked, turning to find her friends either lying down, heads in their hands and watching with interest or looking around them to ensure no one came up on them. Or in Lily’s case; no interest at all.

“Maybe whoever they’re looking for was there,” Rose cooed, keeping her voice low.

“Ooooh~ I hope they catch whoever it is here, that way no missed details~!” Dandelion giggled, trying to keep herself quiet.

“For the record, I do not like this,” Wattle hissed, keeping her eyes set on their surroundings.

Rose, ignoring Wattle’s fretting, turned to Dandelion. “What do you think they’re saying?”

“Does it really matter?” Lily huffed, lazing back against a tree. “Thornstriker?”

“Well…” Crawling closer, pushing aside a small bush, Thornstriker had little time to react as the soil gave way. Before she could catch herself or before her friends could grab her, she body shifted to the side. The foliage and bushes had masked just how close she was to the cliffside; the mere slip was all it took for her body weight to shift over the eddge.

“THORNSTRIKER!”

* * *

Bloodshed sighed, looking around the same clearing.

The shopkeeper had been helpful; he had pointed out where their target would head once out of the village. Novabomb had easily up the trail, but the campsite was long deserted. The fire pit was covered in dirt, so no way of telling just how long he was there and no other sign of a tent or food or anything.

“Have to admit, this guy knows how to hide,” Novabomb mused, lifting a fallen log with ease before dropping it without a care. “Seems like he even covered himself up to cover his tracks.”

“Great,” Nebula snapped. “No footprints, no trace of the guy anywhere. Now where do we go?”

Bloodshed, however, moved closer to the cliffside. He could still feel the small group of fairies watching them. No threat, but their soft whispers and the constant feeling of being watched was hardly pleasant. More distracting than anything.

Then, a crumbling of rocks. Was it him? He reacted, turning to find the rocks… falling from the cliff. He heard the fairies from before scream, causing him to look up. He saw a shadow come over him, barely giving him enough time to stumble back as something fell on him, sending him crashing to the floor.

“Bloodshed?!” Novabomb cried, causing Nebula to turn in surprise. But instead of rushing to help, they paused, staring at the perplexing sight before them.

The cries from the fairies above them were left on deaf ears as they watched their friend sit up on Bloodshed. She was tiny compared to him, in a modest green sundress and dainty shoes, lying on top of him and holding onto his shoulders.

Thornstriker let out a small groan, both from the sudden impact and from being angry with herself for being so careless. As she regained some sense lost in the fall, she realized she wasn’t sitting on the ground. Slowly, she looked up, realizing where her hands were and just what, or rather who, she had landed on. Her face erupted in heat as she stared down at a surprised and equally flushed Bloodshed.

“O-Oh! Oh! I… I-I…” She was speechless, too embarrassed to utter a word. Her blush turned her entirely face red as she realized she had, in fact, straddled the half dragon. “S-Sorry-!

Hastily, she tried to get off of him, which almost made her fall off of him. But before she could slip, his much larger and stronger hands caught her waist. She gasped, squirming a bit as he slowly sat up before moving to stand, taking his hands from her waist and taking a hold of one of her hands to bring her up with him. Once he let her go, she took a step back, still incredibly flushed.

“Th-Thank you-!” she choked out, coming up to hold her face in an attempt to cool her cheeks. “I’m s-so sorry, w-we were exploring the forest and… and…”

“You don’t have to lie,” Nebula chuckled, causing the young fairy to turn to her. “We know you and your friends were watching us. Not like you guys were quiet.”

She pointed to where the others were while Novabomb waved up at them. The group didn’t wave back, instead keeping themselves more hidden as they continued to whisper to each other.

“S-Sorry,” Thornstriker recoiled, now feeling more embarrassed than just from falling and landing on Bloodshed. Now she was embarrassed that Rose and Dandelion’s insistence had them discovered.

“Are… you okay?” A deep gruff voice surprised her, looking up to find Bloodshed had been the one to ask her. He… was speaking to her? “Are you hurt?”

“N-No,” was all she could muster. After all, Bloodshed was the usually mute and huffing giant of a half dragon. She had honestly expected him to glare or snap at her for falling on him. “No, I’m… I’m fine. Are you… all right?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah… Yeah, I… I’m fine.”

Nebula and Novabomb snickered at his sudden bashfulness, which caused him to turn and glare. He honestly couldn’t even explain why he was acting like this. She had suddenly fallen on top of him, and they both fell to the ground. He had been angry at first, but when he saw her face, he couldn’t bring himself to say a word. She was just so… angelic. A round pale baby-face, bright blue eyes, short brown hair that curled at the bottom… Not to mention she was so small, with him being nearly two feet taller than her.

He had never seen someone like her, not even other fairies. And seeing how embarrassed she was, hugging herself tightly and avoiding his gaze while her face was beet red, he couldn’t be mad in the slightest. He was honestly just glad that he was able to catch her.

“Well then,” Nebula chuckled, ignoring the glare Bloodshed turned to give her. “Since everyone is fine and dandy, can we get back to the job at hand now?”

“Right,” Bloodshed huffed, recomposing himself. He turned to Thornstriker one last time. “Will you… be okay?”

“Y-Yes, I’ll be fine,” she said, giving a soft smile. “I’ll tell my friends to leave you all in peace.”

“... Thank you.”

She merely nodded, waving him off before turning back to the cliff. Her wings unfurled with a slight curl and a little shiver. Bloodshed watched her for a few moments, wanting to stay a little longer, but he knew he had to get back to work. So, with a huff, he turned away to follow Nebula and Novabomb.

But a sudden rustle of leaves and Thornstriker’s sudden cry spun Bloodshed on his heel. His eyes widened when he saw the spy now behind him, having jumped out of the bushes. But what had his blood aflame was seeing Thornstriker held by her chest, wings pinned between her back and his chest while a glinting blade pressed into her neck.

“Get back,” the traitor hissed, pressing his blade harder into her neck. A small red line rolled down her neck, a soft whimper escaping her as she froze, trying to not move an inch.

“Hey!” Novabomb snapped, his hands starting to glow with dark magic. “Where the hell did you even come from?”

“I said BACK UP!”

Poor Thornstriker whimpered, terrified as her eyes bounced between her hooded captor and the three people in front of her. It had all happened so quickly! She had taken off to fly back to her friends when suddenly, a hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her back down! And now, she was trapped there, pinned to this dangerous criminal’s chest with a knife to her throat!

“If you stay back, I won’t kill her,” he threatened. “A-And you wouldn’t want this getting back to the Council - an innocent little girl dies because of a bunch of savages from Megatron’s kingdom! So stay back and let me go, and she’ll live, got it?!”

Nebula rolled her eyes. Right, that stupid Fairy Council… No wonder this coward took a hostage. The Council was always so quick to ban outsiders for the smallest of reasons, even if things weren’t even the fault of the outsiders. Last thing they needed was for the Council to declare that everyone from Megatron’s Kingdom was banned for ever entering, fairy or not.

Of course, Thornstriker felt herself growing weaker and more frightened. Primus, was this her fault? Was she going to be the reason this criminal got away? And when he did, would he just kill her anyway? A million things ran through her mind, and what scared her more was instead of stepping back, Bloodshed seemed to step forward. It only made her captor pull her closer, keeping the blade to her neck.

“Hey! Hey~! I said…” before this fairy could utter anything else, Bloodshed heaved a horrendous roar, something that took them both aback.

Wattle, from the cliff edge, pulled Dandelion and Rose back, holding them close with Lily beside her as the rose shook the cliff and clearing. The harsh smell of sulfur on his breath as dragon fire glowed and wisps of smoke came up his throat. The sight alone was harrowing, but added with the shattering roar, almost everyone was rendered still in fright.

Bloodshed had to do it. It was the only thing he could think of doing to hold the fugitive’s attention, who suddenly looked terrified beyond reason. So much so that he didn’t see Nebula sneaking around behind him, keeping low to the ground and locking eyes on her target.

Despite being only human, Nebula was an expert rogue. She darted out of sight, hugging the shadows until she was behind the elf. She was completely unperturbed by the roar. Honestly, she had heard it so many times considering how long she had known the brute. So, it was child’s play as she snuck up behind him, driving her fist hard into the elf’s side while catching his wrist and pulling the blade away from Thornstriker.

Once the blade was away, Bloodshed charged forward. His large hands easily snatched Thornstriker away, moving her behind him while Nebula grappled and Novabomb rushed to pin him down. The fairy went down to the ground with a desperate cry, struggling wildly but to no avail.

Thornstriker couldn’t keep up with the whirling motions. Instead, she clutched whatever was solid to keep herself from collapsing, heart pounding wildly in her chest as she clung to something warm. Once her head stopped spinning, she panted hard and lifted up her head. She was surprised to find that Bloodshed’s arm was around her, his other hand tossing Novabomb a red cloth from his pocket.

“No, no, NO!” the traitor cried, struggling desperately as Nebula tied his hands behind his back.

“Pl-Please, just kill me! Don’t take me back, you can’t! His Majesty-! He’ll-!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Novabomb snapped, using the red cloth to tie around his mouth, effectively gagging him. “You should have thought about that before you betrayed him.”

The fairy screamed into his gag, but both of them ignored him. Nebula took a glance up at Bloodshed, giving him a thumbs-up once the bounds were secure around his wrists and ankles. Once he knew they were fine, he looked back down at the fairy still holding him. Though she blushed the moment they met eyes, looking away and letting go.

Coughing, he did the same and stepped away from her. “Are… Are you okay?” he asked, though he knew she probably wasn’t. Primus, not only had she been held hostage, but she saw him roar like that. How could she be okay?

She nodded, hugging herself. Primus, it had all happened so quickly! She almost couldn’t make sense of everything that had just happened… But she turned to look at the tied-up fairy, relief flowing through her. At least this man was caught and couldn’t hurt anyone else.

“T-thank you,” she muttered, her hand reaching up to her neck. She could feel the dried blood crack under her fingers. Thankfully it wasn’t deep. Bloodshed, however, reached out again and offered her another small cloth.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, watching as she took the offering and used it to clean her wound. “I… we didn’t intend for you to…”

“No, no,” Thornstriker said, shaking her head. “We… I shouldn’t have gotten in the way.”

He didn’t say anything else, instead shuffling on his feet.

She quickly cleaned off the rest of the congealed blood from her neck. Before she could offer the cloth back, Novabomb hoisted the traitor fairy over his shoulder before approaching the two of them, Nebula right behind them.

“Welp, we better head back now,” Novabomb said, smiling down at Thornstriker and ignoring Bloodshed’s frown. “It was nice meeting you~ Sorry you got held hostage though.”

Nebula elbowed him in the side, causing him to grunt. But as Novabomb started heading down the path they came from, Nebula paused to look at Bloodshed. “You coming?”

He paused, hesitant at first but turned back to Thornstriker. Maybe he felt bad for everything that had happened to her and it being somewhat his fault, or maybe he was so taken by her innocence and lovely features that he wanted to just sit there and stare at her forever.

“Would…” he choked, clearing his throat. Second thoughts crashed down on him. “Sorry again for everything...um…” another sudden panic shot through his brain; he didn’t even know her name. Thankfully, Thornstriker seemed to pick up what he was hanging off.

“Ooh! Thornstriker, m-my name is Thornstriker… sir?”

“Bloodshed,” he said, reaching up to rub his neck. He opened his mouth to say something, but then paused. He ended up swallowing and shaking his head. “And… sorry again. Take… take care.”

Both Nebula and Novabomb stared at their friend, still dumbfounded as he just turned away from her. They couldn’t even tease him, too stunned as he took their hands and led them away.

Thornstriker could only stand there, confused. It seemed like he wanted to say something else… She was half tempted to call after him, but she didn’t want to bother him either. After all, he had a criminal with him… She didn’t want to get in the way again and be the reason that other fairy got away.

“Oh my STARS!”

Suddenly, Rose barreled down into her from behind, Dandelion coming in from her flank. Poor Thornstriker was almost knocked to the ground, but the two friends kept her up right, holding onto her as they started talking at the same time. Both girls giggled and ecstatic they were incomprehensible at several words a second.

“You spoke to him!” Rose cried. “Primus, you actually spoke to him!”

Dandelion nodded eagerly. “Yeah! First, you were straddling him, and then he saved you!”

“You are so lucky!”

“I would have killed to have been you!”

Both were chittering and gargled by laughter and giggles, leaving Thornstriker unable to keep up with their chattering. Suddenly, two hands clamped on her shoulders and wrenched her free from them. She looked behind her to see Wattle standing there, face red with anger.

“Enough!” she snapped. “Did you not see what just happened?! She could have gotten killed and all you two seemed interested is that stupid dragon!”

“But-!”

“No buts!” Wattle couldn’t believe them! It didn’t matter if Bloodshed and his friends had saved her; they shouldn’t have followed them in the first place! “I told you not to follow them! Now thanks to you guys, Thornstriker got hurt!”

“Wattle…” Lily said, trying to calm her down.

“No, Thornstriker got hurt, and I don’t care if she met their idol or not! This shouldn’t have happened! It shouldn’t-!”

“Wattle.” Thornstriker rested a hand on her arm, causing Wattle to stop and look at her. Thornstriker merely smiled, patting her arm. She knew she meant well, but it wasn’t fair to blame Rose and Dandelion. They didn’t cause this. It just happened. “I’m all right, it’s fine… So don’t worry about it, okay?”

Wattle, lost for words, only sniffed back her tears and hugged Thornstriker close. She could hear ‘I was worried’ mumbled against her shoulder as she returned the embrace. She knew Wattle was only worried. All in all the day was both a joy and harrowing to say the least, but as her friends chittered and gossiped beside her, Thornstriker couldn’t help but look to the path Bloodshed took his friends down, a soft blush dusting her cheeks as she recalled him holding her.

Even after everything that had just happened, a part of her hoped to see him again. He wasn’t like how she had expected. She thought he would have been gruff or mean… But he wasn’t anything like that. He had been… sweet. If he came around again, she hoped to at least say hi.

But it would probably never happen, considering how rarely he came to the Fairy Realm. Still, she could hope.


End file.
